


Believe

by yume_noah03



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yume_noah03/pseuds/yume_noah03
Summary: This is Roy's part after Edward disappeared.





	1. In my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, good or bad, please tell me. This is just an experimental piece, so depending on your comments i may or may not continue. Please enjoy

I can't see anything. It is dark in here. “Is anyone here?” He asked, but the sounds were stuck in his throat. He tried harder this time, but still, not even a syllable was sounded. 

It is too quiet in here. It is like the darkness has swallowed me and stole away my senses. The black-haired boy started to panic in this overwhelming darkness. “I have to get the hell out of here. Fast!” he kneeled down to feel the floor. But it was a bad idea.

The ‘floor’ started wobbling like an earthquake, trying to swallow him. He screamed for help, but no one came. He struggled hard for his escape, but he was too weak. Slowly, he gave up his hope and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

What is the point of this. Even if you could miraclely got out of here, there is no way that you could escape from this darkness. It is just impossible if you can't see. Maybe it is better to die in a less painful ways, right? Perhaps then you would be in heaven, where you can sleep forever and don’t have to worry about being starved or abused. He snorted to himself. But then a set of mismatching footsteps came to him and stopped. Following by a sudden sensation of one cold, one warm cupping his face. Swearing at the intruder mentally for the disturbance, and he opened his eyes. Then he stopped breathing.

A breathtakingly gorgeous young man squatted down in front him. So, the Sun must have risen and went here. He told himself, a bit dumbfounded. Sensing the touch on his face(it feels like a pair of hands.), One hard and cold (It is probably a metal limb, I guessed), one soft and warm (like human. He thought to himself). 

He lift his head to get a better look at the man. 

His long golden hair was tied into a braid swing on the shoulder. With the golden bangs covering the strong lines of his jaw and the beautiful molten gold eyes. The man has left the first few buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned, leaving his neck and collarbone exposed to the boy's sight. Delicious and tempting. And--

“ What are you doing in here.” The man asked and pulled back his arms. “I-I am stuck in here and can’t get out of here.” The boy hardly find the words, he was too blown away by the man. He was also surprised to find himself feeling a bit sad for losing the touch with the man. “No, that is not what i mean. I am asking why did you give up.” The man asked with fury-tightened voice. “I-I, um, I have tried but no one came and i am simply too weak to rescue myself.” The boy said, feeling a bit confused of what has pissed the man off.

The man looked at him, looked into his soul, and sighed. The boy shook at the disappointment in the man’s eyes and voice. Before he could ask more, the man stood up and took a step back.

Thud. The darkness cracked from the man’s foot and shattered away like glass. Leaving the boy alone into the light, under the ever-blue-like-crystal sky, on a endless lake that mirrored the blue, perfect sky. 

The boy glanced around desperately, trying to find the man that rescued him. But there is nothing, not even a ripple on the lake. The wind started to blow, caressing the face of the boy and carried the words to him: Don’t you ever give up on yourself, bastard Mustang. Move on! And we will meet again. I promise.

The boy turned into a man. He covered his face with his hands, trying to shield his tears away from the world. While thinking about the only one person that have the same shades of gold as the man and have this much power over him. 

“Ed… Where are you?”

He woke up with the warm light spraying all over him.He looked at the clock on his bedside, it is 06:30, and touched the wetness at the corner of his eye. What a way to start the day. He smiled to himself and started to prepare himself for work.

It has been 3 years since Edward Elric has disappeared into thin air. No trace, no anything, nothing has been found to know the whereabout of the alchemist of people. The last trace of him is only his brother, Alphonse Elric, an complex array, and a large pool of blood that could define death of the bleeding. 

\--- 3 years ago ---

After the battle with Further Bradley, Roy was left unconscious for 3 days. In his dreams, he kept repeating the last scene of him and Edward saying goodbye. When he woke, he was told that he has lost his eye. In fact, he was quite sure that he was as dead as a dead man when he came out the flaming house, with the amount of blood that he has lost and the exhaustion of using excessive alchemy. So having to lose just an eye was a little price to pay.

The doctor said he would be ready to go for tomorrow. And Hawkeye had spent the whole day looking after him. That is when the bad news came. Havoc rushed into the room, bring in a girl and a young boy. The boy has honey-coloured eyes and hair, he is simply the warmer version of Edward. 

“Alphonse ?!” Roy simply shouted. Too shocked to comprehend the situation. “Yes? I am and who are you, if you don't mind i ask.” Al smiled at him. Roy turned to Havoc and Havoc started to report. 

Two days ago, a young girl went to a police who is walking on the street. She asked for help and brought the officer to the underground of the church. They arrived at a huge ballroom and at the centre of the room, there was a large pool of dried blood on an array, and a young boy sitting aside from the pool of blood looking just as shocked as the officer. Then, the officer ran to call for his colleagues and we were sent to the scene. So far no news has been leaked, not even the generals knew. 

Roy waited for a few seconds. Waiting for the information to get through, “So where is Fullmetal now?” Havoc and Hawkeye looked away, the unsettled feeling was planted and the girl beside Al answered, “He was gone.”

It took another 30 seconds for Roy to apprehend the words and he started to broke. “He. Was. Gone.” He emptied out his emotions, leaving only ‘blankness’ on his face, however his hollow voice gave him away. 

Everyone in the room fell silent. After gathering enough courage, a boy fidgeted and asked, “ Who is he?” 

Everyone was snapped into unsion looking at the boy in shock. Roy asked with a shaking voice, “WHAT did you just said?”


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is based on the 2003 anime version. I have added some new characters in it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don't own anything about any versions of Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own this writing.

Moving forward, is what I have been doing in all my life. 

Moving forward to persuade the stone. Moving forward to restore Al’s body. Moving forward to end the dark truth of the stone.

\--Moving forward to finish off with the past.--

I have never stopped since the day we created “ Mom”. No. It is a monster that looked like mom. 

At last, we have achieved the impossible and got the stone. Just one last step! One final step away from restoring Al’s body! But that stupid idiot used it to save me! Did’t he know that I would give up my everything to restore him!

Even now that I have used my life, future and existence to exchange for his body and existence, even the Gate told me the way of how this worked, I am still not sure if the transmution is a success or not. All my life, years of work, could be all in vain. Why! I have done all the things I can… and it is still not enough. I have screwed a lot of things in my life, but not this one as well! Only this one, I can't afford to screw it up!

Only if, only if, I had worked even harder. Only if I was stronger. Only if I had more time. Ha, ha...ha. 

Tears slipped down from Edward’s face. The emotions that had been pressed down through the years finally had the chance to show themselves. He didn't even bothered to wipe the wetness off his face. He finally broke down from the pressure, the sorrow, the guilt that he had been carrying for years. He laughed hysterically at himself, at his mistakes, at his stupidity. He cried for the pain in his heart, for his uselessness and helplessness.

How long had it been? When is the last time that i have the time for this… self-pitying? Stopping to cry like an five-year-old? Ha! Ha! How stupid am I to believe that the Gate would give me what I want? Um! Oh...ho ho ho! Is that it! Seeing me running in circles, is it entertaining enough? Um! Answer me Gate! You fucking bastard! 

Sitting on the wet grass, Edward wrapped his arms around himself, shielding himself from the rest of the world. Rocking himself back and forth. Breaking the shield that he had made for himself of all this years, showing only his true vulnerable self on the surface.

Maybe this is the only way for him to escape from his past and set out for another life.

\------ 3 hours ago ----

“Dante, let go of the baby.”

“ You should thank me for teaching you this. Didn't you understand? There is no such thing as equivalent change.”

“ No, equivalent change is what that keeps the world running. The one and only rule that exists.” 

“ Ok, then. Take this baby as an example, he had made through all the difficulties to live until now. But now, even if he is a life with unknown potential, my life is still more important than his. He doesn't have the choice or strength to define me,” Dante threw the badly into the air, clapped her hands and slapped it into the floor. Creating a rock snake that held the baby in its mouth. “ his life is controlled by me. So is it fair?” 

Edward ran to decompose the giant rock snake and caught the baby. Rose rushed forward to check out her baby, trying to comfort her baby from the shock. Edward stared at Dante. Looking into her eyes, finding clues that indicate what she had just said were lies. But in her eyes, there were only pure madness and honesty. He clapped his hands and transmuted his metal arm in to a blade.

Talking to her is a waste of time. With Al’s body disappearing, I don't have time to waste. If she is just trying to fool me and buy time for a transmution to work, I might lost Al.

The thought of losing Al got Ed to start the attack. Dante on the other hand seemed to notice his change and ordered Envy to attack. She marched to the side of Al while pulling Rose with her. She touched the hidden array. Six array shone in red light, surrounding Al’s body. Slowly afterwards, an array appeared on Al's armour as well.

Faster! I have no time left! Punch faster, kick harder!

In a blink of an eye, Envy transformed his nails into long, black, needle-thin and sharp, just like Lust’s nails, and stabbed through Ed’s body. Envy pulled back his nails, leaving Edward to take up the shock. Edward touched his wound with his flesh hand. The red stained his hand, the iron taste of blood spread in his mouth. 

I mustn't fall! Not when I am this close to achieving my goal! And not when Al’s in danger! Move! Come on! Move! 

He ordered his body, but the pain is too much and he can't breathe. After what seems like a thousand years of urging himself to move, he finally collapsed. He laid on the floor, feeling the life of his was leaking out of his body, the coldness started to surround his body. Move! Al needs me now! He shouted at himself but his body still didn't respond. His consciousness began to fade. He heard the distant shouts from his brother and the words of the Truth. 

“I have been waiting for you, kid. What do you want this time?” said the Truth. Behind his voice, Ed swear he heard two children’s laughter.

Ed opened his eyes. The Truth is standing in front of him, grinning in the same old way that makes he want to punch him. Behind the Truth the Gate of Truth was a bit different that before. The wooden door with a crafting of a tree had turned into a sliver-white door with two golden tree craft on it. Edward stared at the Gate, a bad feeling spread over his heart. Too lost in his thoughts of what made the door changed, he forgot the existence of the Truth. Apparently, the Truth knew his was being ignored. The Truth took a step back and the Gate was opened.

Hehe… hehe… big brother, what are you doing in here? Let's go and play!

With that been said, two children ran toward Edward and urged him to the door. Edward tried to struggle away from the two kids, but their strength were too strong for him, clipping him like two handclips. Ed was practically being dragged to the door.

At first, the inside of the door was total darkness full. As they came closer the door, the darkness slowly turned into a thin mirror, mirroring only himself. Ed saw “ himself” mouthed something before they hit --- and pass through the mirror. The darkness surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please comment. If you dislike it please comment. I am a newbie, so please comment my mistakes and improvement. ~^w^~


	3. The last shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half Ed's side, half Truth's side. Sorry for the delay. (^_^;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.(>_<)

“ Big brother? What's wrong? Wake up!” “ Come~on! Wake up, let's play!” The two swung Ed’s arms violently.

“ Stop it! I am not a toy! And just who are you two? “ snapped Ed, awoke from the shocks that have just happened in the past 30 minutes. The mental flog started to clear up in his head.

First, I have just entered the Gate which means that I am either dead or someone performed alchemy on me. The last option seemed unlikely to be true, so let's presume that I am now dead. If I am dead now… it means that …I hadn't brought Al's body back! 

Ed started to panic. 

No… No way! I...I, no, I must go back! I mustn't die yet! Not before i have recovered Al's body! I have to go back! B..but I don't have anything left to sacrifice...Not if… I use my SOUL! That's right my soul!

“ Eh~! We have waited a long time for you! You can't just go! You haven't played with us yet!” “ that's right! You can't go! You have to stay with us!” the children pleaded, hugging Ed’s arm. 

“ Get off! I don't have time for this! I have to go back! I have to save Al! He needs me!” Ed shouted while trying to struggle away the kids, but they didn't move an inch.

After what seems like a decade of pulling, the kids abruptly released their grip. Letting Ed free from their hold. The easiness that emitted from the two were gone, like it was never there, replaced by a perfect poker-face.

“ Do you really want to go back?” asked the boy seriously,” No matter the cost? “ 

“No matter the cost! I must go back!” Ed answered. 

“ Very well then! This is a gift to you, bye big brother. We will meet again. “ said the girl. 

The girl reached up to touch his forehead. On the other hand, the boy traced the connective region of Ed’s metal limb and gloved Ed’s hands, metal and flesh, and let go. Nothing special seemed to had happened, except the sudden change of mood of the two. But the urge of getting back to Al overcame all thoughts of his, Ed didn't question, the only thing he cared about now, was his brother’s life.

Ed was then dragged into a hole of light, the tiny black hands that had once took away his limb, his pride, his brother, were actually HELPING him to get to his destination. They helped to drag and support him through the channel. Passed through the end of the tunnel, he was back to the ground.

Slight dizziness and headache plumped in his head, making the world swirling in his eyes. Ed rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. A warm, soft right hand was placed on his eyelids. A foreign feeling, to be exact, an old, nostalgic -- but wrong -- feeling. Eyes opened looking at HIS FLESH RIGHT HAND, memories washed back into him.

Holly shit! What the hell! No good! This is not good, very bad, very very bad. Oh please don’t tell my that stupid Al fucking did this to me!

Ed sat up immediately, and glanced around the Hall. 

No, no trace of Al!

A hand was placed gently on his back. Ed was too caught up in his brother, he didn’t notice that Rose had been by his side. He asked desperately where the hell is Al. The answer he had got is a shake of her head. 

He stood up and walked to where Al was lying. Being told his speculations came true, Ed didn’t go crazy is a miracle. But the truth is that, he was too distorted and tired. He knew this would be the last but the most important array in his life, he had to focus. The most weird thing is the sudden sense of relieve, that he was finally able to protect Al with his life. At least, he was finally able to be relieve the sins and nightmares he had been carrying.

A girl’s voice sounded in this mind, “ Big brother! This is what you want, right? And the price…Nah, it doesn’t matter anymore.” An array and its theory flashed through his mind. 

“It must be what she did back then. I don’t have much time.” Ed mumbled to himself, and started to draw the array on different part of his body with his blood.

Finished drawing all the arrays, he clapped his hand and touched his body, activating the transmution. The blood started to glow in an icy blue colour. He thought to himself:

This may not be enough, comparing the energy of the whole nation… I am so very sorry Al. I can only hope that I have sacrificed enough to take you back... Please come back… and… forgive me… Al… nd Roy.

Then, Ed was gone. Leaving behind a huge pool of blood and Rose. 

\---- the Gate after Ed went back ----

“ You two! what were you two doing?” the Truth shouted angrily at the shut Gate.

“ We couldn't wait any longer!”

“ It has been too long watching them!” 

“ Mother has given us permission to meet them already!” The two answered. 

The Truth was very irritated until he heard the word “Mother”. 

The “ Mother” they were talking about was the one who has overruled the Gate. That is why the carving on the Gate has changed. The Truth and the Gate are both feared and worshipped her. She came with no warning and left with no traces. Before she left, she had left her two “children” behind without any order. 

“ If that’s what the One permitted, then I am fine with it.” the Truth said defeatedly.

“ Don’t worry about us, Truth.”

“ We are going to leave this place soon!”

“ Yep! The wheel of time has started moving!” 

“ Brother,” 

“ Sister,” 

“ Our time has come.” 

“ We have got to be prepared.”

The two were saying stuff that even Truth didn’t understand. But the Truth knew one thing: Something is going to happen and it may cause chao to himself and the Gate. The Truth can only hope that the impact would be as minor as possible, which is very unlikely to be.

“ If only I could quit this JOB…” the Truth said aspiratedly.

“ Oh, why~? Mother wouldn't like that.”

“ Mother would be angry if she heard this.”

“ Mother is very scary when she is angry.” The two said playfully. 

“Arg! those two bastards! I wish they all would die!” the Truth said mentally to himself. 

The kids behind the closed Gate replied in a very very deep, serious tone. The tone that caused even the Gate and Truth to shudder to a halt. 

“You would not want us to die,” they said in a unison, “ and you know that we wouldn’t be erased that easily.” After a short pause, Their voices were back to the normal child’s voice, and added. “ Even if we did “die”, mother would bring us back. But then, Mother would be extremely angry!”

From that moment on, The Truth learnt to shut his mouth and his thought. And always remembered to be fearful of the “Mother” and the “Kids”.

“ Ah! Big brother is coming back!” 

“ Then we have got to leave now!” 

“ Wai...wait! what about that kid’s brother?” the Truth asked. 

“ Of course you are going to take him back to his world, stupid.” the girl answered.

“ What price should i take?” the Truth pressed down his anger, and thought about their “Mother”, then asked respectfully.

“ His memories, of course. Then He wouldn’t be in our way.” the boy answered, “ Now, if you have no questions, we have to get going. Others… you can handle it. And don't you DARE to interrupt us and our chosen ones.”

With that been said, the Two opened the Gate and created a new dimension for Ed’s appearance.

“Big brother…”

“ … “

The Truth was being pushed away and abandoned in his dimension. “Well, at least they are gone for now” the Truth said to the Gate. And the Gate answered him by closing itself, leaving Truth to face the new carvings on the Gate.

“ Come on! Not you Too!” the Truth yelled at the Gate.


	4. The One Year Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ed had sacrificed himself for Al, he went back to the Gate.  
> The kids had forced a game on him.  
> This 'sibling' has a special bonding with Ed and his (***).  
> 

How many times have I come to the Gate? 4...5? I don’t know but I am sure that no man has ever been to this place more times than I do in a lifetime. Maybe I should get a price for that. I have given my everything away for Al … so now makes me a ‘property’ of the Gate? No. Don’t be stupid, all things came from the Gate, even our souls were just energy to the Gate. What the hell is wrong with me? I have learnt about the Gate for my whole life, why do I even have to question about it. Is it because…

In the cold darkness, Ed felt a force pulling towards god knows where. 

‘Big brother! I knew it! I knew we will meet again!’ The girl’s voice rang in his ears. Ed grasped, startled by the voice. Ed opened his eyes distinctively, blinking away the flog in his eye while looking at the girl.

‘ Hey now, sis. He had just been through a lot, stop pushing him too hard.’ The boy walked to her side, smiling at Ed.

‘ Alright brother, you are the boss here,’ the girl shrugged,’ you are so~ bad!’

The boy ignored his sister and started talking,’ Brother, do you know what had happened to you and what’s going on now?’ Before Ed could answer, he went on,’ You are “dead” in exchange for your brother’s place. Now you belonged to the Gate, as a part of the energy of the universe.’

‘Well that is a hell of surprise.’ Ed told himself sarcastically.

‘ So~ you can’t run away from us anymore! You have to stay. We like you. So let’s play a game! If you win your brother will have a proper and happy life. So are you in?’ even she didn’t have a face, but Ed can picture her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. if she had eyes.

‘ What if i lose?’ Ed asked.

‘ I dunno. Who cares about losing? I will work it out later!’ The girl said.

‘ Sister!’ The big brother answered for her,’ If you lose, you will really lose everything. Everything means...’

Ed cut off his sentence,’ My trace in my world… right?’

‘ Right, your whole existence will be totally forgotten. The past will be rewritten, your mother, brother, childhood friend, teacher, utterly everything that has to deal with you will be erased. The things you had done will be either be replaced by other people or just left undone. So are you in?’ The boy finished. He put his arm on his sister’s shoulder and pulled her closer.

‘ No. I am not playing this game. It is too big of a risk’ Ed answered.

The boy dropped his head, ‘ Is that so...’ and raised his head suddenly, with a smile that sends shivers to Ed.

This is not a good sign… Ed had a very, very, very bad feeling about this.

The girl bumped the brother with her elbow, a smirk on her face and said,’ Oh my beloved brother, I told you that is not going to work. Now see, who is the winner?’

The boy turned his head away from her. She ran up the Ed and hugged him, then reached up to kiss his forehead. She was so fast that Ed didn’t even have time to react. ‘ There is no point trying to play nice, brother.’ said the girl. 

The boy signed and turned to her,’ Ok, ok. Do whatever you want.’

‘Of course! Now let’s get started!’ Just as the last syllable of the sentence faded, Ed was transported to a huge library, the military library that he always visit.

The girl’s voice was broadcasted throughout the library,’ it might looked like the one in Central, but it is not. The books in this library is all about myths and history of the Gate. If you can find out the answer why the Gate has changed and why me and my brother are here in a year, then you win. If so, we will grant you one wish. But if you can’t, you will lose then you will go through hell. With that being said, we will see again a year later. Bye~’

Fuck those kids! Can’t I even die in peace? What the fuck have I ever done to deserve this fucking life? Fuck you, Gate. Fuck you, fate. Fuck you, kids. Fuck you, life. Fuck you, ….Fuck...Fuck… The list went on and on and on and never seemed to end.

That is how life is for our fullmetal alchemist. Always swearing, complaining while moving forward to face every single obstacle that came in his way.

Ed motioned towards the shelves. 

Holly shit! What is this?! There is not even a single book that I have read before?! Considering this is the Gate, it does makes sense.

Shocked by the discovery, he lost himself into the books.

\---- Back to the kids ----

The kids returned to the Gate. 

‘ See. Just like i have told you, there is no need to play nice to him, brother. Look. He is already acting according to plan.’ 

` So,it is almost time for us to go down there right, sister?’

‘ Yes, that’s why I have already activated the bonding. I recalled that you have to wait a bit longer according to Mother.’

‘ Well, yes. Don’t you think you are being a bit too harsh on “yourself” ?’

‘ Um, well if he can’t even get through this ordeal, how is he going to continue?’

‘ (sighed) When do you think that Mother would be back?’

‘ Mother did took a long time away this time, I have a feeling that she is not gonna be back that early… Maybe when this all ended?’

‘ Your sixth sense is usually very accurate…’ 

‘ What’s the matter? Is something wrong?’

‘ No. It is just that…’

‘Don’t lie to me, brother. You know you can’t. You are my soulmate, the bond can’t lie.’

‘ It is just that “ the me” there, is quite heartbroken. I can’t imagine that we will have to be separated like that soon.’

‘ It can’t be helped, brother. That’s what we were born for. To love, to longed, to hate, to broke and to be complete again. That’s what life is for us. That’s how we grow stronger as a individual and as soulmates.’

‘ You are right. Now that you have mentioned, we need to give them some time to connect their bond.’ 

‘ Right! I have forgotten about it already.’

‘ Gosh, sister. See. How are you going to live without me?’

‘ That why I am very grateful for you being here.’

‘ I love you, sis.”

‘ I love you, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I am not good at writing. So I am just training myself, please comment to improve my skill~>_<~


End file.
